NONE
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of a popped corn snack food popularly referred to as xe2x80x9ckettle cornxe2x80x9d, in general, and to the commercial vending indoors of kettle corn, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
My two U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,857,403 and 6,023,572 describe a kettle corn popping structure especially useful by kettle corn vendors at such outdoor events as pioneer festivals, community commemorative events, fairs, markets, exhibitions of antiquated crafts and varieties of outdoor sports events. The corn popping apparatus there described structurally included a large popping kettle, a kettle support cabinet and a popped corn receiving-holding receptacle operable to permit the commercial vendor to prepare the popped corn, to dump the contents of its kettle into a suitable receptacle disposed outside the cabinet, and to be able to move the cabinet from one popping site to another with a substantial degree of mobility for such a relatively heavy structural combination. An improved process was also set forth to allow for producing and vending large quantities of the freshly prepared popped corn, while reducing to a minimum the hazards and discomforts which previously attended the preparation of popped corn over an open flame. The structure set out enabled the preparer to tilt the popping kettle for dumping its contents very quickly and with very little physical effort, in a manner which was practical and efficient in its use and operation, while at the same time being of a simple yet rugged construction, which could be manufactured at reasonably low cost. With the attendant savings being thus able to be passed on to a purchasing consumer, there typically began being formed long lines of the buying public to purchase the popped kettle corn at these outdoor events.
As will be understood, the kettle corn popping structuresxe2x80x94as well as others commonly employed at such outdoor locationsxe2x80x94typically operate from such fuels as pressurized propane, gasoline or kerosene. When utilized at indoor events, however, conversion to employ natural gas is needed instead. Because a minimum of 9-10 pounds psi is required to allow such poppers to then work efficiently, and because the poppers burn oxygen at a very high rate, the operation indoors becomes somewhat dangerous.
My pending United States patent application, Ser. No. 10/274,527, filed Oct. 21, 2002, thus covers an improved kettle corn popping structure which operates by using an electric heating unit for the corn to pop. With the popping temperature for kettle corn being typically of the order of 460xc2x0 F., the electric heating unit operates from a 220 v line, in heating the oil into which the kettle corn is added, usually in amounts of 4 pounds at a time.
As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, in order to operate such an electrically controlled corn popping apparatus at a designated location in a Mall or arena, such regulations as have been set by the National Safety Foundation (NSF) have to be satisfied. Even though the improved kettle corn poppers may be UL approved, National Safety Foundation regulations for restaurant equipment must be met and satisfied, as well, for the vending and dispensing of the popped kettle corn product.
As will become clear from the following description, a popped kettle corn vending kiosk according to the invention includes a structure by which the kettle corn is powered by a 220 v electrical source coupled to an input receptacle on one of its sides, with an adequate venting system to rid the area of smoke, grease, and any attendant smell. The sinks and countertops included are NSF approved, as by their manufacture being of stainless steel, within a fire-safe structure.
As will become clear, the kiosk of the invention meets these requirements in being constructed of roof and floor surfaces, and of front, rear and side walls, all of aluminum. With the floor surface resting on a plurality of wheels, and means provided for pulling the kiosk about, one, two or three such kiosks could be carried on a trailer, for example, in being taken to a Mall or arena for locating at an assigned inside location. Once rolled off and set in place, all that would be required to operate the kiosk in the vending of popped kettle corn would then be its hook-up to a 220 v power source.
Thus, in accordance with the invention, the kiosk includes a structure of such aluminum roof and floor surfaces, front, rear and side walls, and an internal electrically operated kettle corn popper. At least one openable window is provided through which the popped kettle corn is dispensed to a customerxe2x80x94and preferably through a foldably closable, openable window on all four sides of the structure. Access to the inside is by way of a lockable door in one of the defining walls, and air circulating means are provided above the electrical popper internal of the structure, in cooperating with an air purifying means on its roof surface overlying the air circulating apparatus. External ventilation of any smoke or smell generated is thereby effectuated, and any grease build up in operation is cleaned by the inclusion of other equipment provided to meet Health Department regulations. Such equipment may include, according to the invention:
a. Four sink compartments for the washing, rinsing and disinfecting of the various equipment, and one for simple hand washing; and
b. A pair of water tanksxe2x80x94one, for the collection of soapy, waste water (i.e. xe2x80x9cgrayxe2x80x9d water), and one for the replaceable storage of xe2x80x9cfreshxe2x80x9d water.
In addition, in fabricating the structure as a self-contained kiosk for dispensing and vending the popped kettle corn to the purchasing public, the structure of the invention also includes a hot water heater for the providing of coffee, tea or hot chocolate, a soda dispensing machine, and an ice maker for use with it. With the surfaces of the sinks and adjacent countertops all being NSF approved, an 8 feet wide, 10 feet long kiosk of substantially 7-8 feet in height could thus be had, easily transportable when resting on a plurality of wheels, and ready for operation when simply plugged into a 220 v line. All that would be required for this would be the provision of an electric input receptacle on one of the front, rear, and side walls of the kioskxe2x80x94with servings to the public being available through each side where a foldably openable, shuttered window is cut.